


May 27, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Confused, Supergirl blinked twice.





	May 27, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Confused, Supergirl blinked twice before she glanced from her scowling preacher father battling a Metropolis villain to the shopping bags she returned with.

THE END


End file.
